


Maids and Princes

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Shiro wakes up to find that Flora has something truly special in mind for a fun morning activity.





	Maids and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters involved are 18+ like in all of my stories.

Shiro had gone to bed exhausted but content, having studied and trained all day, then shaved and taken a long bath before bed. Now that peace was secured, he felt like he had a lot of catching up to do on his princely duties, not having known of his heritage until after he had left his Deeprealm. While many doubts plagued him, he found himself surrounded by many competent people who could all help him along his way, so he assumed things would work out so long as he did his best.

His room in the palace was a bit removed from the rest of the royal family's, not out of any form of discrimination, but because of his sudden arrival after the war; no one had expected an adult prince would suddenly move into the royal residence once the army led by his family came home, so he had been given the only adequate, unoccupied one. It had its uses though; the room was big, and when he wasn't happy with how a training session had turned out, he could exercise a bit on the equally comfortable and stylish rice straw mats. It was also well-lit, with it looking to the east and letting the rays of the rising sun shimmer through the thin, wooden sliding door that led into a small indoor garden.

Given his busy day, he was a bit confused when he woke up early. Sitting up by leaning to the side on his elbow, he could tell by the light in the room that it must've been a few hours before he usually woke up. He felt drowsy, but his body was thoroughly relaxed from the long bath last night. Shrugging, he leaned his body back again and prepared for sleep to claim him once more.

However, the back of his head was never met by the warm embrace of his pillow, but rather something much colder. It was still soft and smooth, and had a very nice, wintery smell to it. 

"Oh my." An amused voice suddenly said. "You really must be tired if you didn't notice me, Lord Shiro." 

Forcing his eyes open, the young prince bolted out of his mattress, standing up and quickly turning to face the owner of the voice. He had been spooked, but immediately calmed down and let down his guard when he saw who was sitting where his pillow had been.

"Flora." He said with a small smile, then yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. "Gods above, what time is it anyway?" 

Flora, one of aunt Corrin's maids and close friends, was sitting on her knees on the bedding, her feet touching the floor due to the low height of Hoshidan beds, and maintained a relaxed position and a knowing smile. Her turquoise hair, styled into two thin pigtails, reached down to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue, and Shiro could've sworn they sparkled every once in a while, almost distracting from the rest of her thin, beautiful features. Complete with a tight maid outfit that revealed a good portion of her thighs, she really was an exceedingly beautiful woman, but of course the prince knew there was much more to her than that. 

"It's about the time I usually wake up, milord." She answered politely. "I just thought that since you were such a good boy yesterday that maybe you would like a reward."

"Hey!" He said, pointing at her. "I'm only three years younger than you!" 

"Three years can make all the difference." She said, her coy smile never wavering. She patted her legs, motioning for him to return to bed.

Unable to resist such an invitation, and with an admittedly boyish anticipation building up inside, the young man went back to bed and placed his head in her lap. He wasn't tired at all anymore, what with having been scared out of his bed and now been promised something by Flora, which was a rarity. 

The maid began to softly run her thin fingers through his spiky, brown hair, and the pair remained like that for a minute or two in silence before the prince could no longer keep himself from asking, "So what're we waiting for?"

A sudden series of quiet yet frantic knocks on the door seemed to answer for him, but Flora helpfully said, "That."

With neither of them getting up, the door soon slid open, and in came Flora's twin, Felicia. 

Shiro had always liked Felicia, but it wasn't until they had begun sparring together that they had actually grown to become friends. One wouldn't guess that she was a competent warrior either by her personality or appearance. Naturally, she looked similar to Flora, though her face was a little bit rounder and her hair was pink, normally styled into a long ponytail. Another jarring difference was that, while their builds were virtually identical, Felicia's breasts were nothing short of enormous; Flora may have had a relatively big bust, but her sister's made them look borderline average in comparison. 

"Hawawa..." Felicia said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "S-Sorry to keep you two waiting!" 

Shiro looked between them, realizing he'd never really been spending time with them together on his own. If he was studying somewhere in the palace, Flora would eventually find him and offer her help, showing that she had a great deal more knowledge about politics and history in particular than he did. Meanwhile, he and Felicia now had an almost set schedule for their sparring sessions. 

Of course, these activities had sometimes led to something more, but never with both women at once. 

Flora could see the realization in his eyes and giggled. "I thought we could spice things up a little bit today. I apologize for waking you up so early, but since we're all so busy otherwise, I thought this would be the best time to...have some fun." 

Feeling blood rush both upstairs and downstairs as the elder twin's voice seemed to grow more sultry, Shiro raised his head from Flora's still cold thighs. "Sounds good." He said, trying to come across as more confident and less giddy than he was, though he neither could nor did he want to hide his grin. "So what did you have in mind?" 

"W-Well, I'm just following Flora's lead." Felicia said, still standing close to the door. "It was her idea, after all. I'll do whatever she says."

"Oh my, getting kinky already, Felicia?" Flora said, standing up slowly and walking over to her sister. "I didn't know you had it in you."

The younger twin looked confused. "Huh? O-Oh! You mean...oh, wait, but I didn't mean, you know, hahahaaa..." She looked embarrassed when Flora finally came up to her, then she let out an adorable little squeak as her sister placed her snow-white hand upon her cheek. The turquoise-haired woman stood to the side of her sister, making it easy for Shiro to see both of them as she began caressing Felicia.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's a wonderful idea." Flora purred, taking half a step closer to her sister, the latter's massive bust now touching the other woman's unoccupied arm. "Let's put on a bit of a show for Prince Shiro, shall we?". 

She looked at him, then back at her sister, and nodded timidly. The very next second, Flora's lips were pressed against hers, and the older twin's hand had quickly moved from the cheek to the hips. Flora was swift and dominant, but not aggressive, and there was a tender care in her kisses in spite of her quick, almost methodical approach. 

Shiro's grin grew wider, sitting up straight in the bed and massaged the back of his neck as he took in the sight. Flora had assured that he would be hard even before this whole spectacle began, but this was something else entirely. His bare upper body grew warm, and he started planning what he wanted to do with his two companions once they were done.

It didn't take long for Felicia to really get into the moment, moaning and whining as she tried keeping up with her sister to no avail. While the younger sister was more comfortable not being in the lead, wanting others to tell her what to do and how, Flora loved keeping control of the situation. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy the look of her getting lost in the kiss and the sounds that came from it. Flora was completely silent save for the sounds the kisses produced, but Felicia got louder and more worked up by the minute.

Flora pulled back slightly, a thin strain of saliva still connecting their thin, rosy lips. She then kissed her sister on the cheek, then moved up to the ear, and then down to the neck, tugging at the high collar of the black maid uniform, still moving in a controlled, deliberate fashion, aimed at giving her partner the maximum amount of pleasure.

"Ah...ah..." Felicia moaned, pushing her legs together slightly, leaning backwards against the relatively thin door and closed her eyes. A part of Shiro wanted her to fall through the door and be discovered in the act, but it was probably better if they didn't. Besides, no one would be around to see them; this part of the castle was almost eerily silent, and apart from the pink-haired woman's lewd noises and the sound Flora's soft lips and tongue made on her sister's flawless skin, no other sound could be heard. 

"Mm, you taste so good, Felicia." Flora murmured, almost so Shiro couldn't hear her. "You taste like ice cream and smell like winter. I could lick every part of your body and listen to your slutty noises all day." She continued, using one hand to unbutton the front of her sister's maid uniform, under the cravat-like ruffles. Button by button, Flora's thin fingers slowly revealed more of the younger twin's creamy flesh, licking her neck up and down all the while. The uniform soon came off, exposing the pink-haired woman's shoulders, and it kept slowly falling down her body on its own. By this point you could already see the top part of her massive breasts, cuddling cozily close to each other like two soft, spherical pillows.

Instinctively, Felicia brought her hands to the top of her breasts to protect her modesty, but Flora gently removed them, looking at Shiro before turning to her sister again. "Now now, there's no need to be embarrassed." Looking down on the huge orbs, Flora slowly leaned forward and kissed them twice each. "Mm..." She hummed to herself as though she were eating a particularly tasty dessert. 

"Haaah...haaah..." Felicia breathed heavily, biting down on her lip and again pushing her legs together hard. "Th-This is so embarrassing!" She let out a cry, her cheeks pink to emphasize what she had said, yet she didn't make any attempt at covering herself up again, her uniform falling further and further down. 

As a response to this, the turquoise-haired woman simply pulled the entire outfit down, leaving it at Felicia's feet and exposing her sister's body even further. Shiro whistled in approval, and the younger twin hid her face in her palms. 

Shiro didn't understand what she was so shy about; if you were that attractive then there was no point in hiding it, at least not in situations such as these. He couldn't think of many people who were as hot as Felicia, and seeing her in only her undergarments and stylish, black thigh high socks was a genuine treat. Her smallclothes were an adorable pink, almost matching her hair, with small, white ruffles along the hems. They were far from vulgar, but neither were they too modest, being both form-fitting and of a nice size, and of course even though the bra was very sturdy, it allowed one to see a big portion of her massive tits.

Flora chuckled, then hugged her sister as though what they had been doing up until now hadn't happened at all. "You're so cute, Felicia, I just can't get enough of you." She kissed her on the cheek as her fingers played around on the inside of her panties, constantly teasing and keeping her sister on edge without going all the way. Their bodies pushd together, though Flora was still fully dressed and didn't show any of the same obvious signs of arousal or excitement as her sister. "Do you want me and Prince Shiro to make you feel really, really good?" She asked after a little while, her lips brushing against her twin's ear.

She nodded without saying anything, though she did look up from her hands and soon put them away, returning them to the elder twin's hips. Flora smiled, then slowly moved to touch one of the half-exposed breasts that had been pushing against her own. Felicia quickly let out a mewl, the private, sensitive area now firmly in the hands of her fellow maid. 

"Isn't it odd? We're twins, grew up in the same place and had the same diet, yet you have these massive tits." Flora remarked in an almost casual tone, all while Felicia was moaning at every slight touch. "And they're so sensitive. Gods, this really is too much fun."

Shiro could see the haughty smirk on the older maid's face, and he couldn't help but to remain in place. Normally, he would've joined in by now, but he could tell that Flora was simply having too good of a time without him; for as much as she said this was for him, it was obvious she was having the time of her life too. Naturally, Felicia was the one who got the most physical enjoyment out of this, panting and whimpering even though Flora had yet to strip her fully or done more than some admittedly thorough foreplay.

Both of Floras hands were now on her sister's enormous chest, pushing, prodding, and touching. Felicia was pushed against the wall as the strength of her partner's grip increased, and the top of her breasts were bouncing and splashed within their confines. In spite of the sturdiness of the bra, it seemed as though the breasts would soon burst out of it at this rate.

"This thing's just getting in the way now, isn't it?" Flora whispered, and before either of the other two knew it, her arm snaked around Felicia's back and undid the bra, causing it to fall down onto the ground and join her maid outfit in what was now a small pile of cloth.

Felicia's breasts bounced lightly after being released, bumping into each other once which caused a small ripple like the effect of throwing a stone into a still pond. The enormous, pale mounds looked heavy, but had a lovely shape and still managed to remain perky, looking like something taken right out of an erotic painting. The nipples were relatively small and of a rosy color, and stiff after the thorough foreplay by her sister. The light that came through the sliding door reflected against her skin in a similar vein to newly fallen snow.

Wasting no time, the older sister grabbed the gargantuan breasts the best she could in her hands, squeezing them hard, then looking back to Shiro with a small smile, contrasting her sister's disoriented and horny look. "Aren't they beautiful, Prince Shiro? So much smooth, snow-white flesh that you just want to knead like dough."

"Hnnngh...nwaaah..." Felicia moaned as her sister's fingers worked their magic, combining a sensitive streak with loving harshness. The younger maid closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations as her legs shaked slightly. She was still wearing her panties and thigh high socks, and her hair was still immaculate, yet she looked almost as though she had been fucked for a long time. 

Humming good-humoredly, the turquoise-haired woman let go of the object of her attention and instead grabbed her sister's hand sweetly. "Now, how about we get started for real?"

She guided Felicia who didn't say a word, and the two walked towards Shiro; Flora's walk was confident, and she was still wearing a small smile that bordered on a smirk. She was still wearing all her clothes and didn't look flustered at all, while the woman beside her looked flustered, embarrassed, and horny all at once. 

"Just remembered I was here, did ya?" Shiro asked with a laugh, straightening his posture. He was a well-built, tall man and he was proud of his physique; a positive side effect to all his training was that it was immensely helpful in the bedroom. Wasting no time, he removed his smallclothes and sat naked on the bedding where he had been peacefully asleep until not too long ago, showing just how hard he was and how much he had appreciated Flora's little show.

It was a massive cock, befitting a man of his stature. Sure, he wasn't a bear of a man, but there was no denying the sheer size and thickness of his manhood. Judging by Flora's quiet, satisfied laughter and Felicia's wide-eyed stare - even though they had both seen it before - proved that it did have quite an impression on them.

"You may be young, but you certainly have an fantastic penis, Lord Shiro." Flora said, sitting down on her knees and placing her palm on the rod. "Fufufu...this will do just fine. Wouldn't you say, Felicia?"

She merely swallowed, eyes transfixed on the prince's penis, trepidation, excitement and arousal all mixed into one expression. Wordlessly, she joined the elder twin on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." Flora said after she realized her sister wouldn't say anything, amusement clear in her voice. She moved her hand up and grabbed the tip, not harshly but with a definite sense of authority. Her hand looked small in comparison, and her cold, snow white skin contrasted his which was hot and tanned. 

Shiro leaned backwards, supporting himself on his arms stretched out behind his back. He liked seeing their reactions and the slow build-up to what was to come. Clear, azure eyes lighting up as their curiosity and inner desires awaken. Flora still in her maid uniform looking prim and proper, and her exposed, vulgarly busty, worked up little sister. The difference between them was night and day, yet it only served to highlight both women's strong points. 

"Ain't gonna touch it, Felicia?" Shiro asked with a laugh, bringing the pink-haired woman back to reality as though she had just woken up from a long slumber.

Nodding, she reached out slowly, her hand trembling slightly until it made contact. It was just as cold as her sister's, and she giggled softly when she felt it in her palms. The two maids now each had a hand placed on his cock, and they began moving them up and down along the sides in unison without exchanging a single word.

Flora scooted closer, and Felicia followed suit. Soon, while still moving her hand in a lulling rhythm, the turquoise-haired maid leaned forward until her face was a mere few centimeters away from his crotch. Her breath was warm, contrasting the coldness of her skin, and the even breathing stood in stark contrasts to Felicia's flustered, erratic gasps once she followed her sister's lead. 

Once they had used their hands for a short while, they took to using their mouths and tongue. Planting kisses and licking his member, it twitched joyfully at all the attention it was receiving. Flora maintained eye contact with a grinning Shiro, taking in all the subtle changes in his expression as she used her tongue to lick him from the base to the very tip, dampening it along the way and finishing it off with a kiss placed directly on the glans and her licking her lips clean with a soft laugh.

On the other side, Felicia was focused entirely on worshipping his cock, losing herself in the moment. Her licks and kisses were far less refined and controlled, slobbering over him enthusiastically, her previous embarrassment nowhere to be seen. She didn't look at either him or Flora, however, and just went about doing her own thing.

As the sun rose outside and their activties intensified, the room grew warmer. Shiro could feel his body getting more and more worked up, and the heat he felt clashed with the still cold skin of the maids. Their soft kisses on his rock hard cock felt like a cool, wet cloth rubbed against one's forehead on a summer afternoon. The noises they made were captivating as well, with Flora sounding amused restrained while Felicia made appreciative slurping noises and moaned quietly for herself.

Felicia, now on all fours and servicing the base of his cock, leaned forward excitedly, her breasts touching the bedding Shiro had slept on and her round, tantalizing ass sticking up in the air. It was still covered by her pink, frilly panties, much to his the young prince's dismay. Getting Flora's attention, he gestured towards her rear discreetly with his head, getting a knowing smirk as a response.

Stopping her service briefly, Flora straightened her back, moved a little closer to her sister who was none the wiser, then grabbed ahold of the hem of the panties and slowly pulled the panties down, revealing more of Felicia's creamy, supple skin.

This caused the younger woman to cease with an embarrassed shriek. "Kyaaa! F-Flora?!" 

"Oh, come now, Felicia, you've got nothing to be ashamed of; you're such a beautiful woman. Besides, they'd come off sooner rather than later." She responded tossing the panties behind her, leaving her sister in only her black, thigh high socks. 

"B-But why aren't you naked?" Felicia asked with a small pout, covering her breasts and sitting in a position that covered her sex with her legs. 

Flora merely kissed her sister, then grabbed ahold of the enormous chest and kissed them a few times each, finishing with licking both of the pink-haired maid's nipples, which caused the younger woman to let go of her pout and moan instead. Once her sister was properly disarmed, Flora rested her cheek against the top of the soft breasts and looked up at the other woman. "We wouldn't want to overload Prince Shiro, now would we? You can warm him up, and then I finish him off. How does that sound?"

"I think that's an awesome idea!" Shiro exclaimed, punching his left palm with his right hand. 

Chuckling softly, Flora shrugged. "I suppose that settles it. Why don't you give him a nice, wet blowjob, Felicia?"

The younger maid looked between the other two, still on all fours, then her gaze fell on the prince's penis. "There's...there's just no way that'll fit in my mouth..." She whispered, the same mix of emotions that had been evident on her face now in her voice. Her voice was shaking a little, but there was an excitement in it that told her partners that she didn't need much convincing. 

"Just take it a little at a time, dear sister. Let me guide you." Flora offered, first removing the other maid's socks to leave her completely naked and then gently directing Felicia's head to the tip of Shiro's eagerly waiting cock. "Now, open your mouth and start with just the tip." She commanded, softly but with an authoritative tone.

Doing as she was told, Felicia opened her mouth and took in the tip of Shiro's penis in her mouth, stroking back her fringe while her sister ran her finger through her long, pink ponytail, keeping it away from the prince's crotch. The inside of her mouth was cold as well, and a few droplets of saliva already began to make fall down along the hard rod. 

The younger maid didn't remain still for long as Flora gingerly pushed her sister's head down further, making her taking in more of Shiro's cock before Flora eased the pressure, signaling for Felicia to raise her head. Once she was close to the tip again, the turquoise-haired maid pushed down again, controlling the tempo of her sister's movement.

Shiro groaned, placing one of his large hands on Felicia's head, brushing against Flora's smaller one. He grasped her hair hard as the spikes of pleasure kept getting more frequent and more intense. The maid, in turn, came further and further down, filling her mouth completely with his cock, the sounds escaping from her mouth muffled and strained, yet deep and passionate.

Flora merely smiled as she had almost during their entire time together, watching both of them having fun and getting deeper and deeper lost in their pleasure. She could have done something with Shiro now, but she was most likely right in that it would've set him off immediately, and so she opted to wait her turn and instead get more turned on herself. The sounds of her sister and seeing her naked on all fours giving a blowjob seemed to please her even more than seeing Shiro's muscular frame getting sweaty and tensing under Felicia's slobby care.

While keeping her hand on the back of her sister's head, Flora began kissing her back. Slow, methodical pecks dotted the thin back as Felicia moved up and down along Shiro's length faster and faster, her breasts squishing against the ground with an almost inaudible sound. Soon, Flora's thin fingers brushed against Felicia's entrance and began teasing her wet pussy. 

Felicia made a surprised, high-pitched noise, but it was muffled by what she had in her mouth. Her sister also didn't let go of her head, so all she could do was keep doing what she had been doing and enjoy the new sensations, even if they threatened to overload her.

"What a nice little pussy you have, Felicia, so tight and wet." Flora cooed, her fingers reaching further in and eliciting even more squeaks from her sister. "And a nice, round butt and gargantuan tits. You're such a lovely little slut."

The added pleasure and dirty talk from Flora seemed to really trigger Felicia, causing her to add even more force to her sucking. She moved up and down at blazing speeds, and her sister rewarded her with increasing the tempo of her finger thrusts as well. 

Shiro let out another groan, his body tensing at the incredible sensations. Just seeing the two sisters driving each other forward was good enough but to have his cock sucked off this intensely was pure heaven. When Felicia finally reached the base of his cock, he could see tears leaking from her eyes and saliva spurting from her mouth as the gagging sounds became more frequent. 

This kept up for minutes with a seeming endless acceleration. The tension between his legs could suddenly no longer be contained, and Shiro came hard just as Felicia prepared for another descent. The sudden burst of cum caused her to recoil and shout out in pleasure as though Flora had waited for just this moment to get her off, making the two cum in unison.

Hot, white strands of cum poured out and landed on the younger maid's face and enormous tits, adding a coat of white to the already pale skin. She closed her eyes but made no attempts at dodging it, being occupied by her own orgasm. Salvo after salvo landed on her fit body until finally nothing more came out and Felicia's arms gave way, causing her to fall down to the ground in an awkward position in a small pool of cum.

Wasting no time, Flora turned Felicia onto her back, sat down on her sister's stomach, grabbed her obscene breasts, and started kissing and sucking on them hard. She lacked her previous restraint, where she was calm and calculating, but instead went all out. 

"AAAAH!?" Felicia cried out, surprised at a sudden surge of pleasure again so soon. "F-Flora! Th-They're still so sens-gaaaaah!" 

But she didn't listen. She licked up the spots of cum on her sister's breasts, but that wasn't the main attraction for Flora; she put both erect nipples in her mouth at once and sucked so hard that the breasts were lifted along with her mouth. When Flora lost the grip, a large smack was produced, and she bent down to repeat the process. She also fondled the breasts roughly, using not only her palms but also her fists to push them hard together as though she was mashing two sandbags together. 

"Kyaaaah! F-Flora! The-There's no way, I'm going to cum again! I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cu-hu-huuum!" Felicia whined, twisting and turning her head as the rough love from her sister was causing her to remain in a constant state of ecstacy.

"Do it! Cum for me! Cum from me only fondling your massive tits, you little whore!" Flora commanded, burying her face between the breasts and kissing every centimeter of skin her mouth could reach as she kept pushing them together. 

Felicia's moaned seemed never-ending as she tried grinding against something, anything, but she found nothing. "Oh Gods...Flora, I love you! I love you!"

"I love you to, little sister, now cum! It's alright, let yourself go!"

"Hnghaaaa!" Felicia cried out, sounding tired, surprised, and thoroughly pleased. "Cumming! I'M CUMMING AGAAAAAIN!" 

Her body legs spasmed, her heels beating the floor multiple times as her upper body twitched. Flora watched with amusement as her sister lost control of her body and mind, screaming in pure delight as she reached her second orgasm over the course of a few minutes. The high seemed to last for an exceedingly long time, until finally her entire body froze up and then relaxed, with Felicia closing her eyes and shutting her mouth, looking as though she had passed out even though her shoulders and knees twitched occasionally. 

Flora looked at her sister for a moment, then kissed her one final time on the mouth, then jumped off her belly and clapped her hands twice. She then walked over to the wash basin in Shiro's room, had a sip of water, cleaning her mouth and refreshing herself, then walked over to the prince who had been staring wide-eyed at the display in front of him, his cock once again fully erect as a result.

"There, I do believe it's my turn now, milord." She said coyly. "She shouldn't bother us for a while."

Shiro looked at Felicia, who looked thoroughly spent. She wasn't getting up any time soon, that was true, even if she was awake. She probably wanted to recuperate and just bask in the afterglow of the morning's events. 

"You're one scary lady when you want to be, you know that right?" He said, trying to sit up straight but Flora gently pushed him down with her foot.

Giggling sweetly, she said, "I'll take that as a compliment." And with that, she began to undress, her maid uniform falling to the ground before the prince had time to react. Underneath it she was wearing a black bra and matching panties, both tighter and smaller than her sister's undergarments, even relative to their different sizes. Their body types were about the same, both being slender, fit, and short, with round hips and creamy white skin, but Flora lacked her fellow maid's absurd tits. Instead, hers were simply...big. A fair bit more than a handful, which was definitely bigger than average as far as Shiro was concerned. They were almost perfectly spherical too, which one could see even as they remained covered by the bra.

However, he had little time to ponder her smallclothes as they soon fell to the ground, too, with her socks following suit immediately afterwards. Now, all of a sudden, she was just as naked as her little sister was, even though she had been the only clothed person in the room for their entire time spent together. It was done with such efficacy that Shiro just assumed she had done it for this dramatic reveal.

"There..." She said, taking half a step forward and placing her small foot on Shiro's penis, rubbing it gently with a small, knowing smile. "Did you have fun face fucking my sister? Did it please you to see us sisters fucking each other for your pleasure?"

While any sane person would've thought carefully about his words when a woman asked such a question with her foot so close to his groin, Shiro merely grinned. "Of course! I mean gods be damned, that was the best thing I've ever seen! Gotta admit, that was a damn good blowjob too, so I'm not sure how it'll be topped." 

Scoffing, she pressed down slightly harder, which caused him to lie down on his back and let out a groan. "Well, you just leave that to me, little prince." She whispered seductively. 

Standing above him, she crouched down, grabbed his cock, and swiftly guided it inside of her. He could feel how wet she was already, showing that in spite of her facade she had been just as horny as the rest of them. 

She let out a moan, remaining crouched as she slowly but surely inserted the massive cock into herself, the thick rod hitting all the right spots on the way in, just barely fitting within the tight, wet passage. She looked at him, enjoying his look of pleasure, licking her lips and playing with one of her turquoise pigtails as though she remained unaffected until she decided to start enjoying herself. 

Once she was thoroughly penetrated, she began making small motions up and down, side to side, and varying it with circular movements that made full use of her marvelous hips, causing her big breasts to sway from side to side and occasionally bounce into each other. Even though they couldn't compare in sheer size and weight to her sister's, they were certainly a sight to behold. 

Placing a hand on his well-trained stomach, she began to move faster, moving up and down along the length, riding him like a mount. Now she began showing more signs of thoroughly enjoying herself, closing her eyes and letting out a quiet moan, though it was one that was far more lustful and passionate than Felicia's high-pitched and nervous ones. 

"My, if this isn't a good penis." She whispered, more to herself than to him. "The size, shape, and feel of it is just incredible." She continued, placing her other hand on his chest for added support. 

"Thanks...ah...but I think it's all you, Flora!" Shiro said, enthusiastically and genuinely. "Sure you don't want me to do some more of the heavy lifting?"

She shook her head, her eyes remaining closed. "No, you just lie back and enjoy yourself, little princeling." She smiled, then looked at him with one of her piercing, crystal clear eyes. "Pardon the insubordination." Her voice was laden with sarcasm, knowing full well that Shiro cared little for such things and that he was having a good time anyway. 

"You're forgiven, but only because you're damn hot." He said, placing an arm behind his head in a relaxed posture, watching her graceful movements and the effect it had on her big breasts as they bounced hypnotizingly.

She bent down to kiss him, then she kissed his chest, moving down to his abs, then resumed her previous position and kept going. "You're too kind."

With no more need for words, the stage was hers to do what she felt fit. She kept varying between different movements, the tempo controlled and even, yet by no means devoid of passion. In fact, it was almost electrifying; it had taken a long while before Flora had opened up to him at all, so seeing her having this much fun and being this honest with him and herself told him she was really enjoying herself. She didn't have to shout or whine like her sister to show her appreciation or excitement, it was far more subtle than that.

Multiple times he could feel himself reaching the very end of her passage, and it was incredible that Flora could take so much into him so easily, but she merely let out a hum of satisfaction, eyes still closed and her skin still pristine and cold. 

Shiro thought it was damn sexy that a woman could be so much in control as her. He liked being in control as much as the next competitive guy, but watching Flora was like watching an artist in motion. There was little him taking charge of the situation could add to their time together, unlike with Felicia who always wanted a guiding hand.

Once again he felt the tip of his cock reaching the end of her passage. Flora chose to remain in that state for a little while before moving her body back and forth, rocking her hips against his, her stomach creating a sort of a waving pattern. 

Moaning, Shiro brought his hands to her smooth thighs, stroking them gently and squeezing hard when the pleasure spiked. Flora placed her hands on his for a brief movement, their eyes meeting, and she brought up one of his hands and kissed it before returning it back to her thighs and closing her eyes again.

The scent of sex hung heavily in the air, and a few disorienting noises coming from Felicia were the only reminder that they weren't alone in the room. They laughed a little some of the strange sounds coming from the half-passed-out maid only a meter away from them, never stopping their movements.

Shiro's part was fairly straightforward; he just provided enough movement to satisfy Flora while she did her thing. He could lie back and watch her ride on top of him to his heart content, twisting and turning her slim body gracefully.

After a few minutes, Flora leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest. Her dancing movements were over, and she was now grabbing ahold of his shoulders and bringing her hips up and down at remarkable speed, showing that it was time to for release. 

He could hear her soft moans close to his ears and smell the scent of a winter's breeze from her. Her pigtails were soft and brushed against the sides of his chest as well, almost tickling him. She bit down slightly on her rosy lip, her expression not really matching the ferocity with which she fucked him, the wet noises only growing in sound and frequency.

"Just a little more." She murmured. "Aah...there...aah, that's good, keep hitting those spots." She commanded, even though she was the one doing most of the work. 

The build-up he had been feeling was reaching its breaking point as well, and once he could feel Flora tensing up and tightening even harder around his cock, he knew his time had finally come. Shooting another massive load inside of her, he quickly filled her up with his seed, with even more leaking out between her legs. 

She sat up straight again like she had during the beginning of their intercourse, her body twitching with every new salvo Shiro fired. Her grip tightened on his thighs, and she finally leaned backwards and let out a satisfied sigh, remaining silent and still for well over a minute. 

"Mm, that was just what I needed." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him, her satisfaction evident. She leaned forward again and kissed him, her cool body working like a chilling blanket for his overheated body. "Well done, little princeling."

"Oh come on, Flora." He laughed. "Again, you're just three years older!" 

She laughed, then rested her cheek against his chest, playfully drawing circles on it with her index finger. "And I believe I've showed you what three years can do, no?" 

Lacking a retort, he guffawed, then embraced her with a warm gentleness, stroking her soft hair as the feeling of her tits on his body kept sending shiver down his spine and readying him for a round three. "Guess you've got me there."

"Well, I suppose you do show some promise." She said, looking at him but keeping her head close to his chest. "Perhaps all you need is...a little more training?" She suggested, patting his cum-coated cock which was already getting hard again.

"I'll have to refer to your judgement on that, my teacher." He said with a wink.

"Ooh, I do like the sound of that." She said contently. "Very well, my pupil, why don't you show me what you've learned?"

**Author's Note:**

> Actually really happy with this one! I've been having a hard time writing for a number of reasons lately, and I've got a few half-finished pieces scattered about my computer. I'm glad I could finally finish something; sometimes I get super excited about a pairing or a character, finish half a story fast, then my interest in the story disappears, be it because it didn't turn out the way I had hoped or because of my short attention span.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. I've been wanting to write more Felicia/Flora for a while, and I like Shiro and he's got a good design, so I found it preferable to use him over Corrin. 
> 
> I also think that some people might object to Flora being confident and in charge. I know her deal is that she's got insecurities, but I think that this is how she would sort of cover that up while in the bedroom. I think it would suit a prim and proper person to be as efficient as her and constantly keep things going at her own pace.
> 
> I live off of kudos and comments, so please let me know what you thought, what you liked and didn't like, and so on. Until next time!


End file.
